1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to assembly and positioning fixtures, and more particularly to a fixture for temporarily holding an electrical outlet box in a preferred position to facilitate its mounting.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,499 describes an electrical junction box mounting bracket device and method. This bracket device is for mounting electrical devices in the interior space of hollow partitions having a front wall and back wall with an anterior space there between typically comprising a base capable of being fixedly attached to the floor, a riser extending upwardly from the base, the riser having front and rear faces, and supporting means for supporting a cover ring and a junction box which extends into the interior space.
Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,041 describes a bracket device for mounting electrical devices in the interior of hollow partitions having a front wall and back wall with a hollow space there between typically comprising a base capable of being fixedly attached to the floor, a riser extending upwardly from the base, and an annular plate having front and rear faces attached to the upper portion of the riser and having an opening there through sufficiently large to receive an electrical device accessible from the exterior side of the front wall, the annular plate also having means such as mounting holes for attaching a cover ring to its front face and a junction box to its rear face.
Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,673 describes a bracket device for mounting electrical devices in the interior space of hollow partitions having a front wall and a back wall with an anterior space there between typically comprising a base capable of being fixedly attached to the floor, a riser extending upwardly from the base, the riser having a front and rear faces, supporting means can include an annular plate having front and rear faces attached to an upper portion of the riser, the annular plate further having attaching means such as mounting holes for attaching means such as mounting holes for attaching the cover ring to its front face and the junction box to its rear face.
Rose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,505 describes a sheet metal channel-shaped bracket for supporting an electrical box at a pre-selected height in the wall-framing space between metallic channel-type wall studs affixed to an extending vertically upward from a metallic U-shaped base channel affixed to the floor of a building structure.
Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,297 describes an electrical outlet box installing device including a base portion having a preselected length and width, an upright member affixed to the base portion, the upright member being provided with an arrangement for mounting an electrical outlet box at a preselected height and abutting a first vertical wall, and an arrangement for positioning the upper portion of the upright member a preselected distance from a second vertical wall.
The prior art teaches the use of mechanical brackets for positioning and holding a utility box in a selected place within a wall. Such devices teach the positioning and mounting of such boxes, but fails to teach that a fixture might have a means for holding a box at a particular position in a wall for mounting the box to the wall, and then be able to be easily withdrawn. The prior art also fails to teach the adjustability of such a fixture so as to adapt it for various installations requirements. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.